


Tony x reader: Tasty bet

by whitts98



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #tonyxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitts98/pseuds/whitts98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader cooks with Tony to distract him from the effects of a bet he made with Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony x reader: Tasty bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I don't own any of the characters. Please leave feedback. Thanks :)

Tony x reader: Tasty bet. 

“Tony you have a problem.” Steve said disapprovingly, watching his friend pour a third glass of alcohol. “I mean seriously, we’ve all been here for ten minutes and you’re already halfway through the bottle.”  
The team were gathered around the living room, all having met to watch the game on television. You were only there because Natasha had dragged you with her, not wanting to be the only girl. You were all sat staring at the screen, but swivelled when Steve started to call Tony out.  
Tony smirked. “I’m fine. I can hold my liquor, unlike birdbrain over there.”   
Clint rolled his eyes but didn’t comment, focusing his attention back on the game.   
“Yes, but it’s not healthy for you.” Steve persisted.   
Natasha and you looked at each other and sighed, both of you knowing what was coming.  
“You know what capsicle...I’m a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and last time I checked, I owned this building, so I can do what I want.”   
You raised your eyebrows at Natasha and all was quiet, everyone watching the game, until Tony broke the silence a few minutes later.   
“Actually capsicle...say you're right...why don’t we have a little bet?”   
There was a collection of groans from around the room.   
“Really Tony? Can we just watch the game?” Natasha scolded.  
“No, no. “ Steve interrupted. “What kind of bet?”  
“Well,” Tony grinned. “I see how long I can go without drinking alcohol, and you have to….”He wiggled his eyebrows at Steve suggestively.   
“No, absolutely not, whatever it is.” Steve exclaimed.   
Tony sighed, “Fine, I don’t drink alcohol, you give up your motorbike. Deal?”   
You groaned and whispered to Nat, “I have a bad feeling about this.”   
“Tell me about it,” 

\--------------timeskip to two days later --------------------------------------------------------------

You were in the kitchen flicking through a cookbook, when Tony shuffled into the room. He looked dreadful, hair disheveled, sun glasses on, and he was still wearing yesterday's clothes.   
“So...how's the bet going?” You asked sweetly.   
Tony grunted in response and took a seat next to you, burying his head in his arms.  
“That bad huh?”   
When he failed to respond, you cast him a worried glance. “Are you feeling okay?”  
“Head hurts.” Tony mumbled.   
You noticed his hands were shaking slightly and you couldn’t help feel sorry for the guy.   
“Do you want me to get you some aspirin?”  
“No, I need a drink.” He said, pushing himself up into sitting position. “I just need a glass in my hands and then everything will be fine again.”  
“What about the bet?” You asked, pushing the book away from you. “Don’t you want to beat Steve?”   
“I can’t do it y/n” Tony growled. “I need a goddam glass!” He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. “I’m going to go--” He stopped when he saw your shocked face, slightly taken aback by his outburst.   
Tony’s eyes widened and he quickly righted the chair and sat back down again. “I’m sorry,I just…”  
“It’s okay,” you reassured him. “If you really want to have a drink, I won’t tell Steve.”  
“No..” he shook his head. “No I’m gonna beat him, and then I win his bike.”   
“Was that even part of the deal?” You asked curiously,   
Tony just grinned, “so what have you got there?” he gestured to the book in front of you.   
“Oh I’m just looking for an old recipe of my mum’s, I could have sworn I’d shoved it in here.”   
Tony picked up a piece of paper he had seen on the ground. “It wouldn’t happen to be this, would it?” You smiled as you unfolded the paper, a family recipe written in your mum’s meticulous handwriting. ”That would be the one.Thanks”   
You got up and moved into the kitchen area, starting to collect the ingredients. A few minutes later you noticed Tony was still sitting by himself, staring at his shakin hands.   
“Hey, if you want something to distract you...you can help me if you want?” you asked softly. You smiled, as he nodded and placed his sunglasses down, coming over to help you.

\--------Timeskip-----------  
You and Tony had spent the morning together, baking recipes from the cookbook, and your mother. Tony had just gotten back from putting all of the used bowls and pans away, and you finished putting the last bit of cookie mixture onto a tray.  
“Well, I think we’re done.” You said, smiling at the man. “I think we’ve made enough cookies for everybody, and accounted for Thor’s appetite.”   
You had each prepared the team's favourite cookies, and were planning on giving them to them in the afternoon.   
“We still need to sort them out though,” Tony said, starting to divide the cookies onto plates. You chatted away happily to him, as you ordered out the treats you had both made. You were happy to be spending time with him. Tony was one of your best friends and you hated seeing him unhappy, especially in pain from withdrawal.   
The oven beeped and you quickly pulled out the last batch, leaving them on the side to cool.   
“Come on,” you urged Tony. “Let's go give these to everybody.”   
You collected the plates and walked to where everyone was in the living room. After many congratulations on your cooking skills and thanks from everyone, you all were chilling together quite happily.   
“So Tony, how’s the no drinking alcohol going?” Steve asked chirpily.   
“Fine.” Tony grumbled. “What about you, gone back to your motorbike yet?”   
“Actually no.” Steve smiled. “I’ve ran around the city a few times and I feel great. I don’t need to ride that thing anymore probably.”  
You could see Tony begin to glower at the super soldier, and you quickly intervened before punches were thrown.   
“Hey Stark, I need you to help me with something in the kitchen.”   
You quickly ushered him out of the room, sighing at Steve as you did so. You made Tony sit down at the counter and started pulling out plates.   
“Hey y/n?”  
“Mmm?” You had your head in the cupboard, looking for the utensils.”   
“Thanks for today, you know the whole distracting thing...it really helped.”   
“No worries.” You smiled, placing the cookies that had been cooling, on a plate. You pushed it towards him. “Here try these. I made these for you.”   
He grinned before devouring a cookie and moaned in pleasure. “I think this is the best I have ever tasted. What are these?”  
“Chocolate pecan Bourbon cookies.” You grinned.  
“Bourbon, as in alcohol?” Tony cast worried eyes at you.   
“Hey- Steve said you couldn’t drink alcohol….technically you aren’t.”   
Tony grinned at you, and quickly stood up to kiss your cheek. “I love you.”   
You blushed furiously. “If I'd've known that's what you would say to my cooking I would have baked for you earlier.”   
Tony glanced at you nervously. “Would you perhaps like to have dinner with me tonight? We can take Steve’s motorbike?”   
You smiled, “Sounds great. Except for the motorbike part. How about we just take a car instead?”  
Tony nodded and grinned,thinking about how great the day had turned out, he had almost won the bet, arranged a date with you and was now eating the rest of the cookie that he swore tasted like heaven. He smiled to himself. Life was pretty good.


End file.
